Nous, lors d'une nuit d'orage
by Marechal Rattus
Summary: Ciel qui se réveille d'un cauchemar et il est accueilli par un violent orage, le terrorisant. Sebastian, comme d'habitude, va venir... seulement pour faire chien le garde ? A voir...


Bonjour ! Voici un court texte écrit sur le vif...

Bonne lecture^^

* * *

Un éclair déchira la nuit, zébrant les nuages gorgés de pluie. Quelques secondes après, un grondement retentit, puissant.

Ciel était caché sous la couverture, tenant fermement l'oreiller contre lui. L'enfant essaya de prendre sur lui, cependant, il venait de sortir d'un de ces cauchemars horribles. L'orage se déchaînant à l'extérieur attisait sa frayeur nocturne.

_Pourvu qu'il ne vienne pas, je ne veux pas qu'il me voit comme ça !_

Ciel gémit légèrement en entendant plusieurs grondements d'affilés.

Non, il ne voulait pas que son dévoué majordome vienne, encore. En plus de vouloir garder sa fierté, le jeune Comte se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise auprès de lui. Sebastian était trop… parfait ! Cependant, c'était lui et lui seul, Ciel qui avait _imaginé_ l'apparence humaine de la bête de l'Enfer. Un être parfait, séduisant… trop séduisant ! Le jeune noble se maudit lui-même de s'être pris au piège. Pourtant, il essayait de ne rien faire transparaître. Puis bon, Sebastian ne peut pas l'aimer…

_Moi à quoi je pense ? Pff. Je n'ai pas besoin de m'enticher de quelque chose d'aussi nuisible._

Un nouvel éclair. Un bruit de porte. Ciel dépassa la tête de la couverture, apercevant grâce aux lumières discontinus la silhouette du majordome. Seuls ses yeux de braise brillaient dans l'obscurité.

_ Bocchan, j'ai senti que ça n'allait pas.

_ Je vais très bien ! Dehors !

Un silence. Le démon s'approcha et toisa cette petite tête dépassant du pied de lit.

_ Au vu de votre position, je n'en doute pas, répondit ironiquement le diable tout souriant.

_ Pff.

Un nouveau grondement, Ciel se cacha de nouveau dans les couvertures, tremblant.

Sebastian soupira et il s'assit sur le coin du lit. Il avait remarqué que son maître était distant avec lui ces derniers temps. Il en connaissait la raison et il devait avouer, il voulait un peu en profiter. Ainsi, au lieu de rester droit comme un I devant le lit, il s'était assis juste à côté de cette masse informe qu'était son contractant. Il posa une main sur ce qui devait être la tête.

_ Laisse-moi, c'est bon !

De nouveaux éclairs, cette fois-ci, ils furent accompagnés de grêlons qui frappèrent la fenêtre. Ciel trembla de nouveau, il n'était pas en sécurité, il avait peur et ses tremblements se firent incontrôlable. En fin de compte, il n'était qu'un gosse ayant la frousse d'un orage… honteux pour un Phantomhive se disait-il.

_ Bocchan, murmura Sebastian en dégageant les couvertures.

En même temps, un autre grondement plus puissant, faisant trembler les vitres fit sortir Ciel de sa cachette et il s'agrippa de toutes ses forces sur son démon. A chaque coup d'éclairs et de tonnerre, il cachait son visage entre les jambes de Sebastian, tremblant comme une feuille. Le démon enleva son gant et il caressa les cheveux gris bleutés de l'enfant. Ciel gémissait de temps en temps, ayant à la fois honte et peur.

_ Chut, rassura Sebastian. Je suis près de vous.

Il continuait de le caresser, puis il obligea son contractant à le regarder. Ciel ne voulait pas, forçant mais il abdiqua face au diable. Ses yeux vairons, dont l'œil maudit, dévisagèrent Sebastian, ne regardant que lui.

_Ses yeux ne sont qu'à moi,_ se dit le démon.

Sebastian installa son maître à califourchon sur lui, toujours les yeux dans les yeux.

Ciel commença peu à peu à oublier l'orage, hypnotisé par ce regard rubis et la chaleur de son domestique.

Sebastian se baissa doucement sur son contractant, lui soufflant son haleine chaude sur le visage. Ciel n'osa pas bouger, il observait le démon s'avancer doucement vers lui, scrutant chacun de ses gestes, chacune de ses réactions. L'enfant ferma les yeux, Sebastian déposa un baiser chaste. Puis ils se regardèrent de nouveau, oubliant le tonnerre battre son plein à l'extérieur.

Le démon se recolla au visage de l'enfant, quémandant cette fois-ci l'ouverture de sa bouche. D'abord, ils échangèrent leur haleine gorgée de désir. Puis, la langue curieuse de Sebastian vint rencontrer sa jumelle. D'abord en la découvrant lentement, la suçotant, puis, les deux langues entamèrent un ballet timide, intime dont seuls eux pouvaient en connaître les pas.

Ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle. Ciel s'aperçut de nouveau de l'état du temps capricieux. Sebastian le serra contre lui, imposant un baiser possessif. Le démon installa l'enfant sur le lit, rabattant les couvertures. Il enleva ses chaussures, son frac, sa jacket et il vint se réfugier lui aussi sous les draps. Il intima à Ciel de venir près de lui. Ce dernier ne se fit pas prier, entendant encore un puissant tonnerre tremblé une fenêtre. L'enfant se lova contre le cou du démon, puis il releva la tête, plongeant son regard vairon dans les yeux surnaturels du majordome. Ils se ré-embrassèrent, silencieusement. Plusieurs baisers furent alors partagés et ils se regardèrent de nouveau dans les yeux. Ciel reprit sa respiration, puis se blottit contre le torse du démon. Ce dernier lui caressa tendrement les cheveux, puis la joue. Le jeune noble finit par s'endormir contre lui, oubliant l'orage se déchaînant à l'extérieur.

Sebastian sourit, ils n'avaient pas partagé une seule parole, pourtant, il le savait. Oui, Ciel et lui avaient dépassé une étape, les liant encore plus. La bête de l'Enfer s'autorisa le luxe de fermer ses yeux et d'apprécier ce tendre moment.


End file.
